Strong Tides
by tobethefairybest
Summary: In the port town of Hargeon, a homeless girl is being attacked by a gang of thugs. Little did she know that the outcome of this event would turn her life around. Gruvia Pirate AU!
1. Chapter 1

**It took me 2 years but I actually finally had some inspiration to write Gruvia! This is also my very first AU ^^**

 **The title of the fic refers to the ocean and of course to a line in Fairy Tail opening 21**

 **I'm really curious how I will let this fic turn out, please let me know if you like the start of the story :)**

 **Thanks for revising, mizzyplatinum, as always :)**

* * *

''Give that back right now!'' a girl screamed.

The three men that had driven her in a corner at the wall she was sleeping against, towered over her. The middle one, a middle aged, stubble bearded, plump guy, held up a white puppet.

''Why would we? It's just rubbish after all, it shouldn't belong to anyone.'' He laughed.

''I bet all those stupid beggars like you gathered around the harbor just to catch a glimpse of those pirates,'' the skinniest one said.

Her eyes widened. ''P-pirates?'' she whispered.

''I mean, I won't blame ya stealing from those thugs. They must've had tons of gold among their ship.'' They continued blabbering, clearly not paying attention to her anymore.

She tugged on her worn out, grey dress. There was no way she was getting her puppet back, she stood no chance against them. She hadn't eaten for over a day, had barely slept and the cold of last night still lingered on her body. It wasn't worth the risk to use her abilities now either. It would certainly draw too much attention.

''Bloody pirates,'' the third guy sneered. ''The king is crazy for letting them go on a mission for him. They're thieves.''

''Stealing from a beggar doesn't make you any better!'' she said out loud. She felt herself glued to the wall she was leaning on _. I should not have said that_. She now realized too late.

''You little...!'' The first man raised his hand to hit her. She crouched down in fear. Protecting her face with her hands.

She awaited the unavoidable hit she was about to take. But nothing happened. Carefully, she peeked through her fingers. Right in front of her still stood the man, his hand still raised. He didn't seem able to move.

The other two men stared at the scene in awe.

''Guess I was just in time, wasn't I?'' she heard a deep voice say.

From an alley, another group of men appeared. They wore worn out boots, baggy pants and numerous sort of decorations were draped around their necks and attached to their clothing. Their hats confirmed their identity. They were pirates.

The group was led by a man in slightly different clothes. He was wearing a long, black coat and his hat differed from the rest. Due to his rolled up sleeves, a tattoo on his left under arm could be seen. As he walked closer, she saw his face from beneath his hat. He had pitch black hair and eyes almost as dark. From his neck, a silver necklace hung down with a pendant of a sword on it.

He walked over to the man that had stopped moving and grabbed the puppet from his hand. The blue-haired girl had now lowered her hands and looked up to the man who had just saved her. Or did he?

''Aren't you a little too old to still play with dolls?'' he said as he looked down on her.

She felt her heart rate go up, but couldn't tell if it was because of embarrassment or because of the fact that she was losing all common sense when she looked him in the eye.

''It's the only thing I have, sir,'' she managed to bring out quietly.

''The only thing eh?'' he replied. ''You should take better care of it the next time then.'' He tossed the puppet back to her.

''If you value your life, you should run now,'' The raven haired guy said as he turned to the two remaining man that had threatened her. He glanced over at them with a glare as cold as ice. ''Don't you fucking dare bothering her again.''

The two men turned around and ran for their lives, almost tripping over their own feet. The third man seemed to have gained his mobility again and looked around in confusion.

''Good thing you thawed out, bastard.'' He heard from behind. As soon as he turned around, he was punched in the face with such force, he couldn't remain on his feet and fell down to the ground. ''That one was for trying to hit an innocent girl,'' the pirate said as he rubbed over his knuckles.

''You should leave, you're safe now,'' He said in a monotoned voice, facing the other way.

''Captain Fullbuster,'' one of the men behind him said, ''we really should get going now.''

''You're right,'' he replied. ''We should leave before the sun sets.''

As they walked away, he glanced over his shoulder one more time. The girl in the ripped clothes just stared blankly at him. Were her eyes watering or was it just his imagination? Even though she was obviously a homeless beggar, covered in dirt and wearing clothes that hardly couldn't be called clothes anymore. Just some shreds of fabric hanging from her fragile body. The one thing he couldn't help staring at were her almost luminescent eyes. They had a shade of blue close to the most tropical ocean waters. He wondered how somebody like that could ever end up on the sidewalk, begging for food.

Freeing himself from the almost magnetic pull to her gaze, he looked back forward and picked up his pace. He shook his head, this wasn't any of his business. A not too gently poke to his side made him come back to his full senses.

''She's a pretty one, ain't she?'' one of his crewmates teased. ''If you're not going back for her, then I might.''

''Oh shut up Loki.'' He grinned. ''Like a pirate would fall for just one woman.''

''That's my man.'' The ginger-haired guy laughed as he hit him on the back.

* * *

The girl sat motionless against the wall of an alley. She knew the pirate told her to run away, but she just couldn't. How could she run away without thanking her savior? She just wasn't able to bring any word out. From the moment he had frozen the man in his moment on the spot to the first eye contact they made, she wasn't able to talk. Everything that had happened was just one blank space in her mind. The only memories that kept on repeating in her head were the way she looked into his bottomless eyes. Darker than black, and his name; Fullbuster.

She hugged her doll to her face as she deeply inhaled its scent. It was fading, but faintly she could smell his scent on it. She felt her cheeks turn warmer and put the doll down in embarrassment. There should be a way to reach him, right? Even if it was only to thank him. She didn't even want to think about how far her attackers would have gone if he hadn't shown up...

What did she have to lose anyway? What she said to him was the truth. The only thing she had left was the doll. There was no future for her here. Sooner or later they will find out she had escaped and would be send back to prison. Ever since she had become too old for the orphanage, she had joined several criminal organizations, just to get by. When her previous guild of bandits had been stormed by the knights of the Magic Council, she was locked up. However, it had been easy for her to escape with her hidden abilities.

She got up on her scarred, bare feet. Carefully looking around, she turned around the corner of the street. If she remembered right, this road should end in the harbor. She grabbed together all her courage and started to walk. Step by step she walked over the sunset-lit cobbles.

''Just one more corner,'' she said to herself.

''That's her!''

As if being stung, she turned around. A salesman was pointing at her. Next to him stood some odd-looking man in long white robes, wielding golden magic staffs. There was no mistaking. The Rune Knights of the Magic council had tracked her down.

She turned back forward again. Just 50 meters before her, the ocean endlessly stretched out in the last golden rays of the setting sun. In the distance, the silhouette of a ship could be seen. There was no mistaking about what ship it was, as it had black sails. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Without any further hesitation she took off, running as if it was her last time. Faster and faster her legs took her to the end of the dock.

As she heard the knights approach and saw the beams of the magic staffs shoot beside her, she accelerated one more time and jumped. Diving down into the depths of the ocean.

It seemed to take forever before her body entered the ice-cold water. It didn't take long until she felt her own temperature drop as well. But that was fine. She was the water and the water was her. Swiftly as a dolphin, she started to swim. Keeping her back turned to the harbor, she aimed for the horizon...


	2. Chapter 2

''-so in order to reach the island as fast as possible, we gotta avoid these parts.'' A broad guy with piercings all over his body said as he pointed out a wobbly line on a huge map that was lying on a table.

''You sure about that Redfox? I would say that route will only cause us more trouble.'' A blond guy with a lightning-like scar that crossed one side of his face replied.

''It's a perfect plan and I'd take full responsibility if something would go wrong!'' The tall guy backfired. ''Tell'm I'm right, captain!'' He shouted to the black haired guy on the head of the table.

He wasn't paying attention to the scene at all. All he did was staring out of a porthole, his head rested on his hand. A pink haired young man grinned upon the sight.

''Can't get that girl out of your head, can ya?'' He teased.

''Oh shaddap assflame,'' the pirate grumbled as he was woken from his thoughts. ''like you didn't have eyes for that blonde bimbo the last time we visited Hargeon.''

''T-that's not true'' He muttered as his face was attaining a shade closer to his hair. ''she just payed for my food that's all! I don't even know her name!''

''She said her name was Lucy though.'' A high pitched voice suddenly said.

Everyone looked up, only to see a blue flying cat, swinging on a chandelier.

''Who let the fucking cat in?!'' The pierced guy roared. ''It can talk, it'll tell others about our plans!''

''It's not a cat!'' The pink haired yelled. ''Happy's an Exceed!''

''I don't care! You should have never bought that egg from that strange salesman, who knows what that animal might be up to?!'' The man called Redfox yelled back at him.

''Natsu, get that thing out of the room right now!'' The scarred face man said in a warning tone.

''He also has feelings! He has all the right to be here as well!''

''Don't be so ridiculous!''

''Does he also know the last name of that 'Lucy' girl?''

''Screw you Loki!''

''Has anybody seen Gryder? I could've sworn he was here a second ago.''

''ARE WE GONNA CONTINUE WITH MY PLAN OR NOT?!''

Words were thrown over from side to side in utter chaos and it didn't take long until objects started to fly as well. The captain was rapidly losing his patience, a vein popping above one of his eyes revealed he could snap any moment.

''ENOUGH!'' He yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

''Get out! All of you!'' He ordered them as he made a gesture towards the door.

The brawl instantly shut up. Slowly everybody started to move towards the door and walked out, like puppies who just got bitten by their mom. Just before the door closed someone peeked his head one more time around the door opening.

''Will ya consider my plan?'' He carefully asked.

''Out!'' The captain yelled as he send a heavy looking object flying towards the door. Making it slam shut. The object seemed to be a transparent hammer, that was now laying on the floor and started to melt down to a puddle of water.

He took a step back and sighed. He turned around and opened the porthole.

''You too, furball.'' He said as he grabbed the cat by its tail and threw it out of the window.

As he turned around, he suddenly heard somebody knocking on the window of the porthole. Quickly he turned back. Was the Exceed screwing around with him? He opened the window and stuck his head outside. A light breeze caught his strains of hair. The air was getting more chilly than the night before.

''If you think you're funny Happy, you can be bait for tomorrow's dinn-'' He couldn't finish his sentence as out of nowhere a huge wave pushed him back inside.

He was slammed to the floor of his cabin, coughing up water as he tried to get up again.

''What in the hell...'' He murmured. ''I could've sworn the sea was calm.''

With some effort, he managed to get back on his feet again. His clothes were soaked, but strangely, the water in his clothes and hair formed downward streams that eventually turned into a puddle.

He blinked multiple times to make sure this wasn't his imagination. But the scene turned even weirder. The puddle started to form streams among the wooden floor and made its way to the rest of the water that had washed in with the wave. Quickly, all the water that had come in started to accumulate in one big puddle that seemed to rise in height.

He stood in awe as the rising pile of water was taking on shape. His clothes were now dry, as all the water in the room was now taking the shape of a body, laying down on the ground. The transparent liquid turned into a pale human skin, blue, wavy hair and a piece of ripped cloth that had to play the role of a dress.

In front of him now, lay the girl he had saved earlier that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the feedback so far! Glad to hear you guys like it ^^**

 **Thanks missyplatinum for revising :)**

* * *

His jaw dropped at the sight that had developed on the floor of his cabin. There was no mistaken that this was the girl he met earlier that day. But how did she end up here? All out on the open sea?

She slowly started to move and lifted her head, turning towards him. Her eyes widened when they met his gaze.

''I knew I'd find you here,'' she said so quietly, it almost came out as a whisper.

''How in the hell were you able to-'' He started his question, but couldn't finish it as he was almost thrown backwards by her body lumping into his.

''Thank you so much!'' she cried into his clothes.

Completely overwhelmed by her shameless action he took a look down. He noticed her dress was really nothing more than some scraps of fabric. Almost all her skin was visible. He felt his blood rise to his head. As a reflex, he pushed her away.

''You don't have to thank me,'' he said as he scratched the back of his head, eyes averting away from here almost naked appearance. ''It's my job to keep off the bad guys.''

''Aren't you a bad guy, too, then?'' she asked, eyes still as big. ''You're a pirate, right?''

''It's a little bit more complicated than that.'' He scanned his surroundings for something that could serve as clothing, or at least some coverage. He wasn't going to be able to hide his shame any longer as he felt his cheeks turn warmer. He walked straight past her and grabbed a coverlet from his bed and tossed it to the girl. ''Could you please cover up?''

She stared at the dark blue coverlet and back at him. ''Don't you like looking at me?'' Her lips started to tremble. ''Am I that hideous?''

''N-no it's not like that.'' He quickly saved himself. ''It's just that it's getting pretty chilly now, you shouldn't catch a cold.''

Carefully she sat down against the wall, draping the large piece of cloth around her. ''It's so warm,'' she softly said. ''It smells like mister Fullbuster.''

''It's Captain Fullbuster,'' he quickly corrected her.

''I-I am so sorry mister,'' she said as tears started to gather in the corners of her ocean blue eyes.

He sighed out loud. ''Just call me Gray. No official stuff as long as others aren't around, okay?''

Saying that phrase out loud made him realise the seriousness of the situation he had ended up in. His whole crew would make fun of him if he brought up the girl and even worse, she would be the only woman on the ship. He wouldn't be able to fend off all the guys who wanted to attract her attention. Even thinking about the doom-case scenarios made his stomach clench.

''Who are you and why are you here?'' he asked as he sat down on the chair behind the table.

The girl just blankly stared in front of her. ''My name is Juvia, sir. And I've come here to thank you for rescuing me earlier today.''

''That's all?'' he replied as he was browsing through some loose papers on his desk. ''It could have been anyone who had saved you, and for some reason I even had the feeling you were capable of fighting those scumbags off yourself, but you were holding something back, weren't you?''

On the small amount of pale facial skin that wasn't covered by a the blanket, it wasn't hard to spot a blush. ''I-I've no idea what you're talking about sir,'' she stumbled. ''Juvia is weak and not capable of fighting.''

''Then how do you explain _this_?''

She looked up, in his direction. He was holding up a wanted poster. On the poster was a drawing of a pale girl with blue hair and blue eyes.

 _Escaped Prisoner Wanted:_

 _J. Lockser._

 _Part of the Element Four and former member of the Phantom Lord organisation._

 _Reward: 600.000 jewel_

''I already thought you seemed familiar.'' He said. ''Seems like it's my lucky day.''

Her eyes widened in fear. ''No,'' she whispered.

''I told you we're not ordinary pirates, didn't I? We work for the king as bounty hunters on marine criminals. And you, lady, are on our list,'' he said as he slowly stood up from his chair.

''P-Please, don't make me do this,'' she said quivering.

''I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna hold back,'' he said as the room seemed to cool down by the second. Ice peaks started to form on the ceiling and the porthole windows were frosted. From his hands cold vapor started to emit. With a swing of his arms he sent icicles flying towards her in an attempt to pin the cloth she was wearing to the wall.

She quickly dodged his attack and aimed for the porthole. With a swift jump, she managed to jump through it. A loud splash followed.

He quickly ran over to the window, but he knew it was no use. It was impossible to spot her if she was underwater. He smashed his fist against the wall. ''Damnit!''

On one hand, he didn't have to explain himself to the crew, but on the other hand, a huge bounty has literally slipped through his fingers. And maybe, even it is was just a little bit, he didn't feel like attacking someone who seemed so vulnerable. Even though the way she had acted towards him might have been all fake, he still couldn't' get the image of her lying on the ground out of his head. She really seemed exhausted. Would she really have taken all that effort just to get on board and steal some treasure, risking her own life?

A loud thump on the floor made him turn around, facing the centre of the room. Out of nowhere, a black haired man with a huge scar crossing the right side of his face had appeared.

''Goddamnit, Mest,'' Gray yelled, ''how many times have I told you not to teleport into people's private-''

''It's an emergency!'' The man interrupted him, clearly stressed.

Suddenly the door to his room flung open, a bunch of men came running through it.

''A TSUNAMI!'' they screamed. ''A HUGE WAVE IS COMING THIS WAY!''

They all ran towards the deck. It was getting darker, but still the ocean could be seen. A loud, rumbling sound made it almost impossible for them to talk outdoors.

''We're doomed!'' The pink-haired guy yelled as he started to run around in circles.

''Captain,'' the pierced man that had been proposing plans earlier said, ''please tell us you're able of freezing this thing.''

Gazing upon the humongous wave that was coming straight for them, Gray realised this was no ordinary natural phenomenon. There hadn't been an earthquake or any other occurence that could have triggered a wave as high as the one approaching. Then it hit him. ''Could it be?''

Without any further hesitation he took off his coat and shirt, pushing the bundle of clothing into the hands of Gajeel, who seemed awestruck. ''What the hell are ya gonna do?!''

''Saving our asses.'' The captain dove head-first into the ice-cold water.

''Did that idiot just jump into the water?!'' the pink haired guy exclaimed. ''That's it. Imma burn that wave down!''

''Natsu no! You'll burn the ship to ashes before the wave is even here!'' Some crew members yelled as they jumped him to keep him from moving.

Steadily, Gray swam further and further away from the ship. He would have to take the source of the wave away or else... Cold water drenched his pants and boots, but he kept on swimming. This wave could mean the end to his ship and his crew.

Just before he decided to jump into the water, he had remembered something; the wanted poster mentioned her being part of the Element Four. Her ability to merge with the sea had left his without a doubt which element she represented.

Water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for your support and patience :) I am a slow writer but I'll always update ^^**

 **Thanks mizzyplatinum for revising :)**

* * *

He was crawling through the water like his life depended on it. If the wave would hit the ship, it wouldn't hurt anybody. Every single person on his ship was a strong mage who wouldn't be harmed by just the crashing water. His main objective was keeping the ship from breaking, as it would mean the end of his and his crewmates' career.

He felt weird as he approached the wave, it was nearing him as well. Not just the fact that his water-filled clothes were trying to drag him down, but another force seemed to slow him down as well. Gray started to feel a sort of anxiety that didn't seem to belong to him, like someone else's emotions had been planted in his soul. A dark feeling of loss and sadness washed over him with every wave that washed over his head.

As if the now towering waves and the hugest one just up ahead now approaching weren't bad enough, the sky had gotten darker as well. Along with the ending twilight, black clouds started to pack together. The sky roared and a sudden flash of lightning flickered through the enormous wall of water before him.

He was the only one who knew the source of this disaster, so it was up to him to take care of this. His legs were feeling weak and careful to not use too many power he summoned a sheet of ice on which he climbed. He pulled himself up on the slippery surface and rested on his hands to catch some air. As he looked up to the tsunami, another lightning bolt illuminated it, revealing an eerie shadow in its mid.

This was his last chance. He knew where she was and the wave could reach him any moment. He stood up on his feet and spread his arms. ''I beg you to stop!'' he yelled as loud as he could, in an attempt to overcome the noise of the roaring sea and sky.

''I don't know you!'' he screamed as he coughed up a mouthful of water. ''But from this water I might have understood your feelings!''

"What would you know?!" He heard her loud voice echo around him. ''You don't know what I've been through!''

He now realised it was no use, his attack on her must have been the last droplet that let her underlying rage overflow. The water beneath his icesheet started to stir and it would be just a matter of seconds before the part he swam in would be lifted by the wave.

There was just one more thing he could do, even though it might put her life at risk. It was now or never, his entire crew with ship and probably his life or risking the safety of a stranger.

He took a deep breath and tried to stand still on the rocking piece of ice. Lightning illuminated the nearing water one more time. ''Ice make; Lance!'' he yelled as he aimed one of his arms backward and the other one in the opposite direction; straight to the middle of the tsunami.

A blueish beam shot towards the direction he had pointed to and hit the wave in its centre, instantly freezing it and the water above it, all the way to the top. There was no way he could have frozen the entire wave without risking exhaustion and possible drowning. He just had to take on the source.

A terrible scream confirmed he had hit her and the sound went through bone and marrow.

The wave, now cut in half, quickly started to lose height and plunged down with enormous force. In its mid, an iceberg that used to be the top. He quickly swam towards it, this was the most crucial part. No human, not even a wizard would survive such a low body temperature and a lack of air for too long, especially not in her condition.

When he reached the iceberg , he created a sheet of ice again to stand on. Gray looked up to the massive ice wall in front of him. With the wave and the raging storm now gone, it had gotten awfully quiet around him. Only just some small waves lightly touching the ice was the sound that filled the air. He pressed his palms against the cold surface. With the lightning gone, it had became very hard to determine her location. The moonlight was dimmed and just not bright enough to see where in the iceberg she remained.

''Damnit,'' he quietly said as he gritted his teeth. He didn't have time to wait for the moonlight to become stronger or for the morning to come. Gray focussed his energy to his palms, slowly but steadily the ice wall started to crack from the area around his hands. One more time he started to concentrate his power and with a blast the iceberg blew apart. Between the crystal-like pieces he spotted a dark shadow. This was the last chance.

He leaped forward with a huge jump and grabbed her body tight in mid air. Before they would crash into the ocean he sent down a slide of ice to safely land on the ice sheet again.

Panting from magical drainage he let go of her body, which rolled to the side like a doll. No motion could be detected. He got up on his knees and carefully rolled her on her back. He leaned in to listen to her breathing, it was very sporadic, but it was there.

Helpless, he stared at the palms of his hands. If only he could warm up people instead of freezing them... Very gently he held one of her hands between his. To his horror it was even colder than his hands were. The moonlight formed beams through the lingering clouds. Her already pale face was illuminated by the blueish light.

He pulled her up and let her rest against his lap so her back would no longer tough the icy surface. Slowly she opened her eyes.

Suddenly a raspy voice chimed over the water's surface. ''Captain!'' They could hear from a distance. ''Hold on! We're here to get ya!''

Gray's eyes widened. This was literally the worst timing his crew has ever had. He looked back down at the girl who had just woke up. ''I did it again, didn't I?'' she lazily managed to bring out. The crack in her voice revealed just how exhausted she must have been, but if she was a strong mage, her ethernano should have replenished a little by now.

''Listen, if you stay right where you are right now, my crew will take you into custody and claim your bounty. I do now know that there is no point in locking you up since I've witnessed your tremendous power. '' Gray had no idea whether his words were able to get through to her or not, but this was the only thing he could do.

''You must gather the little power you've recovered and wash back into my cabin like you did before. We'll figure things out later, but this is the only way I can keep you out of the hands of the king.''

''Why would you help me?'' She said with a still cracking voice. Her mental condition must have been at an absolute minimum to have triggered an attack like that.

''I did save you before today, didn't I?

''Yes, but why? Didn't you want my bounty? Why on earth would you care?'' Her voice was still breaking at every attempt to speak. Pearly tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

''Because you deserve a second chance!'' he blurted out. ''I was wrong. You're not evil at heart, please let me offer you this escape.''

For a second her eyes seemed to widen and a glistering moonlight shimmered into her light blue eyes. She averted her gaze when his words really got through to her. ''And what if I don't want to?'' She apathetically asked, still avoiding eye contact.

''Then do it for me,'' he said after a short pause.

She looked up to his face again, but now it was his face that had turned the other way.

''There is no time,'' he quietly said. ''Please just trust me.''

''I trust you,'' he heard her say, so quietly it could have easily been mistaken for the sound of the waves of the approaching ship. He carefully glanced back at his lap, where her head had been resting, but all that remained was a puddle of water. She had already became one with the ocean.

For a moment he stared at the puddle and carefully placed his hand on it, it felt warmer than the ocean water itself.

From the sound of the waves it was clear that the ship had now almost reached him, still very faintly visible in the moonlight.

''Hey Iceprick!'' Natsu yelled from the deck of the ship. ''How did ya make that wave disappear?!''

Gray stood up on his melting ice sheet. ''Told ya I would freeze it!'' he said with a wide smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thank you all for supporting this fanfic, even though I am a super slow writer :')

Special thanks to mizzyplatinum for revising ^^

* * *

Exhausted, Gray dragged himself to his room. Over his shoulder he carried a large brown bag and in one of his hands he hold on to the clothes he hadn't bothered to put on again. He had had to think of a solution quick when he had decided on letting the girl stay, and the more he thought about it, the more anxious he got. How could he hope to hide her for the entire crew for so long?

He shook off his troubling thoughts, along with the last droplets of sea water from his hair. After inhaling and letting out a deep breath, he opened the door.

Careful not to trip in the badly lit room, he walked down the few steps that led to his floor. It was awfully quiet. No sign of her at all.

Gray felt his neck hair rise. Something wasn't right. She should be here. He had very clearly insisted on her getting back on the ship, to his room. Could something have happened on her way to the ship?

He lit another oil lamp and hold it up to enlighten his room. As he turned around he suddenly heard a crack. He quickly turned around towards the direction the sound had come from and barely managed to hold back a shriek. Cropped up into a corner sat the girl, whose pale face only could be seen, as the rest of her body was wrapped in a dark blue blanket. He used the wall to lean against as he put a hand on his racing heart. ''You scared the shit out of me.''

''I'm truly sorry, mister,'' she whispered. ''That wasn't my intention.''

''It's okay,'' he mumbled. ''and please stop addressing me so politely.''

Her big blue eyes travelled up and down his body and even in the weak light, her face showed a blush on her almost translucent skin.

''Y-you're barely wearing anything.'' She stuttered in embarrassment.

''It's not like you're wearing much more underneath that blanket, do you?'' He instantly came up with. It might have been more appropriate to face her with his clothes on though. But when he had the choice, he wouldn't choose for clothes. He was never cold anyway.

He kneeled down next to the big brown bag and took a sack filled with cotton, a blanket and a pillow out of it. Gray stood up and dropped them onto the floor on the opposite site of the room than where his bed stood.

''You can sleep here.'' He coldly said as he walked back to the bag that was close to his bed.

''You can change into this as well.'' He said without looking at her as he tossed a piece of clothing out of the bag over his shoulder.

She plucked the fabric out of the air and held it out in front of her. It was a pastel pink sleeping dress that seemed like it could be her size. ''I thought there were no women on board?'' She curiously asked.

''We're pirates,'' he responded as he crawled into bed. ''we rob stuff, so sometimes you end up with things you don't need.''

A long silence followed. Gray wasn't facing his room, but from the stumbling and the sound of fabric being pulled over smooth skin he could figure out she was changing. The situation he had gotten himself him hadn't really sunken into his mind yet. This morning his only plan was to sail to a new port and carry on the King's requests on their way, but here he was. In his own room, barely dressed with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen on the floor.

''Keep your composure.'' He said to himself in thought. ''She's still a wanted criminal and I got to figure out how to help her without the crew finding out.''

He sighed. ''Whatever you do, do not leave this room under any circumstances, until we find a solution.''

''I won't.'' He heard her softly say.

A long silence followed.

''Thank you.''

* * *

The first rays of sunshine travelled down a path of dust particles until they landed on Gray's face. Irritated by the warmth he twitched his nose. He tilted his head to be in the shadow again and slowly opened his eyes.

''I thought you would sleep all day.'' He heard a sweet voice say.

He immediately sat up straight upon hearing this and let his eyes adjust as the sun made it hard to look into the direction the voice had come from.

His jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the girl in front of him, who he now could clearly see.

She was leaning forward on the windowsill. The early sun illuminated her milk -like skin and shone through her bright blue strains of hair. The silk sleeping dress elegantly followed her curves from her neck all the way down to the start of her legs. The dress was a little too short as it barely managed to reach over her bum.

It hadn't been a dream.

''I-I'm sorry,'' He said as he averted his eyes. ''The clothes I got you don't fit''

''I can change back if you'd like?'' She proposed as she picked up the grey, ravelled piece of cloth.

''Please don't wear that.'' He immediately fired back in a harder tone than he intended.

Her eyes widened at his sudden reaction. ''Why not?''

''Because it's ripped and dirty.'' He said in a calmer voice. He stood up and held out his hand towards her. She hesitated at first but then handed over the rag to him.

He walked over to one of the windows that was still open, rumpled the cloth to a ball and with a large swing he tossed it out of the window.

She couldn't bring out a single word.

He turned his back to the window after he closed it. ''Hold on a sec, I will try to find something.''

''Because you deserve better.'' He thought to himself as he walked out the room. That's what he would have liked to say, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it to her. He wondered why.

If he would just walk out his room and take two turns to the left, there would be the storage of the unneeded goods. On his way back he might be able to snatch away some food to bring back to his room.

Just one more corner.

''Ey Captain!'' A loud voice chimed as an arm was slammed on his shoulder. ''You sure slept far into the day!''

Gray knew all too well which of his friends this was. His thoughts were confirmed when he turned his head to a man with a golden earring and short, ginger hair. ''Ehr yes, I'm sorry. That was irresponsible of me.''

''Well, you deserve it after you saved our ship yesterday.''

''No sweat, that's what I'm the captain for ya know?'' He faked a laugh in an attempt to end the conversation. Leo's timing couldn't be worse.

''Talking about yesterday.'' Leo continued, ''have you been dreaming about that girl you chivalrously saved?''

He froze in his movements. Leo knew. ''How did you-'' He didn't finish his sentence as he remembered Leo had been there when he saved her from those men in Hargeon.

''Oh yeah, that girl.'' He nervously tried to stay cool. ''Nah not really. I don't think she's my type.''

''Really?!'' I could really have sworn you laid eyes on her. But oh well, don't mind me if I grab a chance if we ever see her again.''

Gray was surprised. Was he the only one who had figured out she was a wanted criminal?

''Where are you headed anyway?'' Leo asked. ''The kitchen is the other way ya know?''

''I thought there might be some fine swords in the goods room.'' He lied. ''Now that we're royal pirates I feel like dressing like a king.''

''That's our captain for ya!'' Leo laughed as he slapped Gray's back again. ''Good luck then, see you at lunch.''

The mage looked his crewmate walk away and sighed in relief. He could lie very well, but acting was surely something else. He quickly picked up his pace and headed for the storage room.

On the left was a heap of unnecessary weapons that had gotten rusty in the silt air. He grinned, there were actually swords among them. To the right was a bunch of clothing thrown on a brightly coloured pile.

He started to dig through the pool of fabric, he was sure that was something amongst it that he had spotted when he took out the sleeping dress. Green, yellow, red... there it was!

He put the piece of clothing into one of the burlap bags that were laying around and headed back for his room.

With his door in sight, there was nothing standing in his way this time.

That was what he thought. But the air in front of him started to ripple, followed by somebody landing on the floor out of thin air.

''Damnit Mest!''Gray yelled,'' how many freaking times do I need to say not to teleport on the ship!''

''It's urgent.'' He replied in all seriousness.

''Just like when you teleported next to my bed to say Bickslow burned the toast while preparing breakfast?''

''This is more urgent I'm afraid.''

''Fine, I'll come.'' he sighed. ''You go ahead.''

''Yes sir!'' he replied as he disappeared into thin air.

''I said no teleport-'' Gray started his rant, but he facepalmed realising it was no use.

He opened the door and tossed down the bag. ''Here is clothing. I have to take care of something. I'll be back soon.''

He closed the door again and ran up the stairs all the way to the deck. What could all the commotion be about?

In the middle of his crew, Gajeel was shown to be hanging overboard as if he was reaching for something. He came back up while holding up a stick he had been using to pick up something that had been drifting on the waves near the ship.

On top hung a grey, ripped dress.

Gray froze on the spot. How could he have been so stupid?

Leo stepped next to Gray. ''That one seems familiair, doesn't it Captain?''


	6. Chapter 6

_**There I am again, the slowest fanfic writer in the world :') Thank you all for being so patient, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! ^^**_

* * *

What was he supposed to do? They all found out about his secret and worst of all: it was all his fault.

''I- I have no idea what you're talking about.'' Gray stuttered in a hopeless attempt to sound convincing.

''The girl.'' Leo said while leaning over Gray's shoulder. ''You're not gonna tell me you forgot about her in such a short amount of time. That's obviously her dress.'' He pointed at the formless piece of cloth at the end of the stick Gajeel was holding up.

''Why assume it's a dress?'' Laxus suddenly said. ''Looks just look a piece of garbage to me, could be a bag.''

Gray sighed in relief. Maybe Laxus' density could actually save his butt today.

''Yo guys!'' Natsu came running towards them, wildly waving with a piece of paper. ''Guess what!'' He yelled.

Gray could feel his blood congeal. Was that hotheaded idiot really gonna-?

''That girl we saw yesterday is an escapee from prison!''

''Where did you get th-'' Gray exclaimed but could cut himself off just in time. He felt the pressure of everyone watching him press down on him. Maybe it was better to just keep his mouth shut.

''Have you seen the reward for bringing her back to prison?!''He continued to rattle. ''We can be rich!''

Gray almost had to bite his tongue to keep him from backfiring to the fire mage.

He just had to try to find a quick solution to this. He inhaled deeply.

''I think there is no reason to think anybody is near our ship, I agree with Laxus.'' Gray said as contained as he could. ''Everybody back to their position!''

''But what about finding that gi-!'' Leo leaped forward in order to stop Gray but a ripple in the air was followed by Mest landing between the two of them.

''Haven't you heard the captain's order?''He said coldy. ''Back to your position.''

Leo exchanged one more angry look with Gray over Mest's shoulder and turned on his heels.

''Thank you.'' Gray said to Mest. ''I'm glad you have my back.''

He walked in a noticeable quicker pace than normal back to his room. Gray shut the door shut behind him and with a touch of his palm he froze the lock. He let his back rest against the door and let himself sink down to the floor. ''That was a close one.'' He sighed.

''What happened out there?'' He heard a voice chime from the corner of his room.

''They found the dress I threw out of the window.'' He said, almost laughing at how stupid the whole situation was now.

She stood up from the corner where she had been sitting and walked over to the windowsill. The clothes he had found in the goods room fitted her perfectly this time. She had chosen a sky blue dress with a loosely tightened light brown corset. It matched her pale skin and blue hair perfectly.

''If my presence forms a danger for you, then I could leave and turn myself into sea water again.'' She quietly said.

''No, please don't.'' He said as he averted his eyes. ''It's my fault it all came to this.''

Gray sat down on the edge of his bed. ''There is a lock on my door but you're not safe here.''

''I know.'' She said as she walked over to him and sat down on the other side of the bed's edge. ''Until just a while ago I had to stay liquid to avoid being seen by a person breaking into your room.''

He landed his fist on the sheets. ''That damned flameshit!''

''Like I said; I can leave whenever you want. I'm the one who came here in the first place. I just wanted to thank you.''

''You're not leaving.'' He said, still looking away.

''I'm a criminal!'' She let out as she stood up. ''There is a price on my head and no purpose for me anymore, just get rid of me already!''

Gray silently prayed her voice wouldn't be heard through the thin, wooden walls.

He sighed. ''Just like I said yesterday; there is nothing for you back where you came from and you deserve a chance. You're not bad at heart.''

Gray realised he had been looking into her eyes for longer than he thought and quickly averted his gaze again.

''What is the use of you being a bounty hunter if you give every bad person a second chance? Do you treat every criminal you find like this?''

Gray was left without words. She really had a point. What was it that made him not arrest her? From the moment he knew she was a wanted criminal until she jumped out of the window, he had no other thought in mind than take her into custody and bring her to the king.

''I felt your pain.'' He quietly said. ''Í felt it when I was in the water. That was the reason I changed my mind.''

She remained silent.

Suddenly it hit him. A plan that he had been looking for.

''What do you think about becoming a bounty hunter? To hunt down the real bad guys?''

''But you know I can't stay here...''

''I didn't say here.'' He stood up and put on his coat. ''Just let me contact an old friend.''

She looked at him in awe. How could he have possibly found a solution for this situation?

''Stay here for the rest of the day, I will bring food and water. Whenever someone barges in, hide as quick as you can. even if it's me.''

* * *

Juvia sighed as she let herself fall down on her back on the bed. The hours passed slowly. The only books around to read were about navigation and everything else was just maps and drawing tools. It seemed as if the evening couldn't come soon enough, but there was no measurement of time in this room. Not even an hourglass.

She rolled over and inhaled the scent of the sheets. It was a calming scent. The scent of safety which she hadn't known for a long time. The sun was warming her pale face and made her drowsy . The soothing sound of the waves hitting the ship was the last little push that made her fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sound of tumult on the deck was what made her wake up. She rubbed her eyelids, it had already gone a little darker. For how long had she been asleep? The noise got louder and she wondered what all the commotion was about. She got up and walked over to the tiny window through which dark golden rays of sunlight peeked. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight in front of her.

A humongous ship had emerged at the horizon and was closing in on theirs. Its surface was very dark toned and on top flaunted enormous, dark red sails.

''It's a breathtaking ship, isn't it?''

She quickly turned around, only to find out Gray had snuck up behind her.

Juvia sighed in relief and looked back at the window. ''It's absolutely stunning.''

''Let me introduce you to its master; Erza Scarlet.'' He said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here I am again, the slowest writer ever :') Sorry for the lack of updates but I write whenever I know how to continue my stories instead of forcing myself to write another chapter. That's the way I like to write but I understand it can be annoying when people are waiting for a new chapter, sorry for that! I have been very deep into Jerza and my crackship MesCana lately but luckily I felt inspired enough for Gruvia as well!**

 **Enjoy this new chapter ^^ Reviewing is always nice :)**

* * *

''Long time no see captain Fullbuster,'' Erza said with a gentle smile. ''It's good to see you again.''

Juvia stood in awe. The woman they were talking to was nothing like anyone she had ever seen before. Her presence seemed to be radiating. Intimidating would be the suiting term for her appearance. She was wearing a lot of jewellery and a heavy looking, leather coat that almost touched the ground waved from side to side in the strong ocean breeze. Her crimson red hair revealed her name origin and one of her piercing, dark eyes was covered with a patch. Several swords hung from her belt and it made Juvia wonder just how many swords a person could wield at once.

''There's no need to be shy.'' She said in a surprisingly soft voice.

''I'm sorry madam'' Juvia quickly said as she took a step forward and bowed down to her.

''No need to be so formal'' She laughed, ''Please tell me your name.''

''I-It's Juvia, Juvia Lockser.''

''Welcome aboard my ship, Juvia.''

Behind Erza a woman around Juvia's age showed up. She had long, ash white hair which fell down in elegant waves.

''This is Mirajane, she will introduce you to the crew. I need to discuss something in private with Gray.''

* * *

''I can't let her work yet.''

Gray had just made himself comfortable on a large chair and turned his head to her in surprise. ''What d'ya mean she can't start working here yet?''

''There has been a request from the king, and it requires both of our ships and crews, meaning we have to travel together for a while.'' She seated herself behind her desk. ''Your crew isn't supposed to know about her whereabouts, right?''

He looked away, pretending to be staring at the books on the shelf. ''That's right.''

''That means she can't leave the ship or show herself during missions until we part again. Are you okay with that?''

''That's up to her. I know she'll probably will let me make the choice as well but I don't want to decide for her.''

''I understand.''

A silence followed.

''Gray''

''Hm?''

''What made you give her a second chance? You know you can't be a royal bounty hunter if you let the villains go just because you feel sorry for them. Is it because we used to some sort of criminals too?''

He swung his legs back over the armrest to sit up straight on the chair. ''I came to you because I thought you of all people would understand the situation. Isn't there a certain lonesome pirate that you've given a second chance in life as well?''

Erza's face flustered immediately and Gray knew he had hit a chord. He was one of the few people who knew Erza had a secret lover who also happened to be one of the most wanted criminals of the country.

''He would make a fine member of my crew.'' He grinned.

She slowly drew one of her swords from her belt. ''Watch it, Fullbuster.''

* * *

The dining room was overcrowded now that Erza's female-only crew had mixed in with Gray's crew for a feast and meeting.

Erza loudly let her knife ring against the wine glass she held up in an attempt to draw everyone's attention to her. ''As you might have _overheard,_ she gave Gajeel a deadly glare, the king has bestowed us with a mission we can only accomplish with the both of our crews together.''

Gray stood up next to her. ''We are to stop the smuggling route of human slaves from and to the harbour cities of the Kingdom of Bosco. This is a huge operation and therefore our ship, the Fairy Heart, will sail alongside captain Scarlet's ship, the Mermaid Tail. Our crews will meet up regularly to discuss the progress of the operation. Until this mission is over, the combination of our crews will carry the name of our ships combined; team Fairy Tail!''

Everyone applaud and cheered in harmony, raising their fists.

''No fooling around tonight everyone, I don't want kids running on the decks next year!'' Erza tried to yell over the noise.

Gray held up a mug in the air. ''Now let's toast to the start of an operation the kingdom has never seen before!'' A loud cheer rose up from the crowd as mugs clunk, spilling their booze.

''Gray'' Erza mouthed as she signed him to come over. He walked over to her, wondering what she couldn't say out loud.

''She's here, and I think you know where.'' She whispered into his ear.

''You've got to be kidding me.'' He groaned. ''You could have left her on the ship, y'know?''

Erza crossed her arms and give him one of her infamous stares.

He sighed deeply. ''Okay okay, I'll go.''

With heavy feet he dragged himself to his room. He took one more deep breath before opening the door. He was a captain, far crap's sake, why did he feel so reluctant to just talk to someone?

He opened the door and carefully walked in. There was no sign of life aside from the lights being on. ''Ehm, hello?''

Suddenly a spot that was transparent just now started to form back to an actual human form. On the edge of his bed she sat. Dressed in just her night gown and her hair wrapped up in a towel. For the first time he noticed she had started to look healthier despite her skin being silky white as always.

''I took a bath, is that okay?''

''Y-yes, of course that's okay,'' He nervously replied.

''I'm sorry you can't be at the festivities, but I brought you some of the food for you to eat.''

He dropped the bag with wrapped up food on his desk and turned around to walk out again. ''Enjoy it.''

''Aren't you staying?''

''I'm ought to be at the gathering, it's important to get to know everyone before we start the mission.'' He said as he kept walking towards the exit.

''I won't be part of the mission, will I?''

He froze on the spot, his hand hovering above the door's handle. Quickly he turned his head towards her again. ''How do you-?''

''A-a man with long hair and a lot of piercings told me...''

Gray sighed. Would there ever be a way to get rid of Gajeel's hearing skills? Suddenly it hit him. ''Hold up, where did you meet him?''

''He came to Erza's ship just before I got here and seemed to recognise me.''

This was bad. Really bad. If there was someone who couldn't keep quiet it was Gajeel. He needed to contact him as quick as possible.

''If I may be honest, I'd actually stay here than on the other ship.''

''Why? It's way safer on Erza's side.''

''Because I'd rather be with you.''

He felt his face fluster and quickly turned his head back to the door.

''I know I'm some sort of saviour to you but I'm begging you, please don't get attached to me.''

She could feel her breath getting stuck and only managed to bring out her words very quietly. ''I thought you cared about me...''

''That's exactly why.'' He said as he shut the door behind him.

With a deep sigh he let his back rest against the wall. He suddenly felt short-breathed and could feel his heartbeat pounding in his throat. Why was talking so freaking draining on his energy? There was however no lie in his words. There really was no way to guarantee the safety of the people caring about him.

Now all he needed to do was finding Gajeel. His stomach clenched at the thought of everyone knowing already.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dear readers! Thanks for the massive support since last chapter, it truly means a lot!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this brand-new chapter ^^**

* * *

There was no way Gray could have been prepared for what had developed in the dining room. It was a mess. A cluster of utter chaos. Chairs had been thrown over, plates had been broken and the stench of alcohol filled the air. Just when he was about to yell at everyone to behave themselves, he saw the one reason he shouldn't open his mouth. Erza stood on the table, one foot on Jet's head an chugging down wine straight from the bottle. Gray had known Erza for long enough to know how she switched moods when she was drunk.

As he looked around, he spotted Gajeel in the midst of the mess. He was sharing his table with a few of his crewmembers and a petite girl from Erza's ship.

He firmly planted his hand into Gajeel's shoulder, who looked up in surprise.

''Can I borrow him for a sec?'' Gray said to the other people at the table with a smile so heavily forced that nobody would believe it.

Before anyone could answer he dragged him away. After they had turned a few corners down the ship's hallways Gray looked around to make sure nobody had followed them.

''Captain, what's this all abou-''

Gray gave him a deadly stare. ''How many people did you tell?''

''What? How d'ya mean?'' Gajeel let out, totally thrown off guard.

''The girl!'' Gray hissed as he grabbed the collar of Gajeel's vest.

''Hold up, you've got the wrong idea!''

He just now realised how impulsively he had acted. Gray loosened his grip.

Gajeel uneasily rubbed the back of his head. ''I know her.''

Gray's eyes widened. He let go of Gajeel's clothes and took a step back.

''Damn Gray, I've never seen you like that.'' Gajeel said as he readjusted his collar.

He felt guilt creep over him like a shadow. He was right, this wasn't like him at all.

''I'm sorry.'' He said with more calmness in his voice. ''Tell me what you know, please.''

''We've been part of the same guild of thieves.'' Gajeel crossed his arms. ''She didn't seem to remember me that well though. I've always wondered where she had gone after our guild was disbanded by the council.''

He let the new information sink in. ''Yet you're here, fighting the bad guys for the king while she has a bounty on her head.''

Gray let his back rest against the wall and let himself slide down to the floor.

''This shit has been driving me crazy ever since we became bounty hunters.'' He said with his hands in his hair.

Gajeel raised the studs on one of his eyes that had replaced his eyebrow. ''How d'ya mean?''

''Isn't it extremely hypocritical to catch the bad guys for money even though we were the bad guys not too long ago. We robbed shit ,ya know?''

Gajeel seemed lost in thought and just stared in the distance. ''The thing that distinguishes good from bad is the will to change sides.''

Gray stared up at him as if he just saw water burning.

''What?'' Gajeel said somewhat agitated.

''That... actually was the wisest thing I've ever heard from you.''

''My brains aren't scraps, y'know.''

Gajeel sat down next to him.

''Do you think she change to the good side as well?''

''I want to believe she did.'' Gray sighed.

''Then what's the big deal with her?''

''Even though I gave her the opportunity to become part of Erza's crew, she keeps coming back to me.''

''Yer her knight in shining armor.'' Gajeel grinned. ''What else did'ya expect?''

Gray felt his blood make its way to his face and silently wished it wasn't visible in the dimmed light of the hallway. ''Don't be ridiculous. If everyone I saved would follow me around like that I would soon have a harem.''

They exchanged a glance and burst out in laughter at the idea.

''Starting tomorrow, the ships will sail further from each other. Don't you think that will solve the problem?" Gajeel asked.

Gray thought back at the moment Juvia had first entered his room. ''I'm afraid not.''

Gajeel got up. ''Let's go back to the party, before we'll be missed.''

''Gajeel.''

''Hm?''

''Nobody is to hear about this, okay?''

''Got ya.''

* * *

After two wrong turns, Gray finally reached his room. It was now that he realized he really had drunk too much. It had been unavoidable with Erza around though.

Carelessly he pushed the heavy door open. The lights were still on. Even though his vision wasn't as clear as when he was sober, he was sure there were no signs of life this time. No movements but his curtains flowing in the light ocean breeze and no sounds but the soothing sounds of the waves.

There was no doubt about who had left the window open. He heavily sighed as he closed it and crashed down on his bed. Her smell still faintly lingered in his room and he felt weirdly comforted by it .It was a good thing the alcohol had dulled his worries, otherwise he was certain of yet another night with barely any sleep. Without even bothering to close the windows or get under his blankets, he fell into a deep, carefree sleep.

* * *

The pressure on his temples painfully woke him up. Judging from the sun not being fully up yet, it must have been very early. He realised he had slept for just a few hours and groaned. What a way to start the first day of the mission. Maybe if he tried, he could sleep a few more hours. It felt strangely chilly, not the icy chill he was immune to, but a strange sensation of water and wind tormenting his bare skin. The cold he felt wasn't helping with dealing with his headache. He reached for a blanket, but instead found himself touching something else. He jumped up in fear.

''Who's there?!'' He yelled as he created a knife of ice in his hand in an instant.

''It's just me, sir.'' He heard a quiet voice say. He looked better and noticed someone in the faint light. Juvia was sitting on her knees at the end of his bed. She was dressed in the night gown he had gotten her.

He sighed as he let the knife sublimate into thin air. ''What the hell are you doing here? And please stop calling me sir.''

''I couldn't sleep.'' She carefully said as she fidgeted with the fringe of a blanket.

''You should be talking about stuff like that with Erza, she's your captain.''

''I'm afraid she is still partying.''

Now that she mentioned it, the faint sound of people talking could still be heard from the dining room.

He sat up straight and crossed his legs. ''What worries you?''

Judging from the surprised look on her face, she hadn't expected him to act this way. The sunlight was slowly but steadily getting brighter, now illuminating her gorgeous eyes.

''It's about the mission.''

This was the last thing he was expecting. ''But you're not a part of-''

''I know who's behind the smuggling route.''


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9! Thanks for all the support, enjoy this new chapter ^^ Thanks mizzyplatina for proofreading :)**_

 _ **If you want to read stories of some other ships until the new chapter comes out; I have written more Fairy Tail fanfics :D**_

* * *

''Hold up,'' he said as he felt his mind turn blank at the words she just said. ''You know who the mastermind is behind the human trafficking?''

She shuffled a little to make herself sit more comfortable, but it was obvious she was very nervous. ''It's the captain of the Titan Nose, a giant ship with a crew that claims to be merchants," she softly said, still not sure whether she should be sharing this kind of knowledge.

His eyes widened at her quick answer. Her words were oddly detailed. ''How did you get this information?''

''I-I overheard some people at the guild I was part of,'' she incoherently stuttered.

''The same guild Gajeel was in?''

She tilted her head a little. ''Who?''

''The guy you talked to yesterday, he used to be in Phantom Lord as well.''

She covered her mouth with her hands. ''I already thought he looked familiar. Am I in trouble now, mister?''

Her expression threw him a little off guard. He didn't know why but he felt something flutter inside his chest. Was it because her expression was cute? ''Nah, I talked to him and he will stay quiet. And could you please stop calling me mister? It makes me feel like I'm talking to someone way younger.''

''I'm sorry.'' He heard her say in a voice that was almost too shy to let itself be heard.

Gray realised how much of a mood killer he was now, but it had to be done, he couldn't risk letting her get too close. He took a deep breath as he pretended to look at something through the window. "You can't keep coming back here, the less people know, the better.''

When he didn't hear a word nor a sound from her he turned his head a little to catch a glimpse of her reaction. She looked like she could burst out in tears any second now. ''Oh good grief.'' He sighed, unable to think of a way to handle this situation. Why wasn't he able to bring things more subtle?

Suddenly the air close to the door started to ripple and they both turned their heads towards the strange phenomenon. It hit Gray and he quickly threw a blanket over her. ''Hide, quick,'' he whispered hastily.

At the place of the rippling air, a member of Gray's crew had appeared out of nowhere.

''It doesn't matter how many times I say not to do that on the ship, does it, Mest?'' Gray said in an irritated voice.

''What's the emergency this time? Please don't tell me Bickslow is preparing breakfast again. Or did Gajeel fish up more junk?'' His words almost got stuck at the last sentence. He had sworn to never bring up the dress incident again.

''Way worse.'' Mest looked at the bump and the end of the bed that suddenly sunk down. Water dripped down to the floor. ''What the hell was that?!'' he let out as he jumped back.

''I'll explain later,'' Gray said, half panicking. ''Spit it out, what's going on?''

Mest took a deep breath. ''Natsu saw a cockroach in the kitchen.''

''Damnit, not again!'' Gray yelled as he jumped out of bed.

Furiously, he stomped down his way through the hallways, he only needed to follow the stench of the smoke coming from the kitchen. Several people were already trying to put the fire out with water but it was barely any use.

Gray sighed deeply. This crew was hopeless without him. With a snap of his fingers the blazing flames instantly froze.

He turned around to face the culprit. ''What the hell , Natsu?!"

''It was on my sandwich! I had no choice!'' he screamed in his defense.

''You could have slapped it!''

''Then I could have missed!''

''So you set the entire kitchen on fire?!''

The rest of the crew had gathered in a circle around the two bickering, expecting it to turn out in a usual fist fight.

''What's going on here?!'' Erza had made her entrance. ''I go back to my ship for a few minutes and a fire and a fight have already broken out?!''

Not only Gray and Natsu had frozen in place but he whole room didn't dare to move a muscle.

''I'm disappointed in you all," she roared. ''Breakfast can wait, all of you to the meeting, now!''

* * *

''We absolutely have no lead yet,'' Erza said lost in thought. ''All victims have reported missing too late and so far no people have been found back.''

A loaded silence filled the room. A rare occasion with the crews of two ships merged together.

''There is human trafficking, according to the King's informants, but barely any eyewitnesses,'' Gray said. It was hard to keep his information hidden until now in this brainstorm session. He had to be careful in bringing up the subject to avoid anyone suspecting anything. He took a deep breath. ''Does anybody know anything about the Titan Nose?''

 _Very smooth, Gray_ , he sarcastically thought to himself.

Erza lifted an eyebrow. ''The Titan Nose?''

''I read about the ship somewhere and it was mentioned it was often seen in the waters around Bosco, it might be a lead,'' he lied as best as he could.

Erza gave him a puzzled look, there was no way she was buying his story. With silent expressions he tried to hint her to not question him about it and it seemed to work.

''I've heard about it. I believe it has an entire fleet,'' Leo said.

The tiny girl Gajeel had been hanging out with last evening, Gray believed her name was Levy, took a step forward. ''Isn't Titan Nose the name of a guild of merchants as well?''

''It's captain is Bora of Prominence,'' a blonde girl suddenly said. Everyone turned their head towards her. Gray didn't recognise her, she must have been one of Erza's new recruits. From the corner of his eye he saw Natsu being especially intrigued. Gray grinned. Could she be-?

''I've seen him in Hargeon a few months ago. He was promoting some exclusive party on his ship.''

''If we are right and he is behind it all, he is no match for us all together,'' Natsu said as his knuckles already started to spark at the idea of a fight.

''But without proof we could actually end up attacking an innocent guild and captain.''

''We need an infiltration!'' a girl with brown hair said as she landed a fist on the desk. Some of the guys reacted shocked but Erza's crew and Gray knew this wasn't unusual behaviour for her if she had been drinking before lunch. Which she had. Gray laughed, he was happy he still got to see his childhood friend this way.

''I volunteer to infiltrate,'' Mest said as he raised his hand high in the air.

''That's enough, everyone,'' Erza said as she hushed the crowd to silence. ''Gray and I will come up with a plan and share it with you all tomorrow. Until then you can all continue your usual tasks on your respective ships.'' She exchanged a glance with Gray. ''Thank you all for your thoughts, you're all dismissed now.''

One by one people left the room and closed the door behind them. Erza and Gray were about to sit down at the table when they noticed one of them had stayed behind.

Leaning against the door, Laxus stood with his arms crossed.

''What's the matter, Laxus?'' Erza said. ''Don't you have a ship to maintain?''

He grinned. ''Gajeel isn't the only one with super hearing.''

Gray gulped almost audibly. How much did he know?

Laxus' eyes narrowed in suspicion. ''You're hiding something, aren't you?''


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello dear readers :) Thank you all for the support and the reviews, I love to hear all your thoughts ^^**

 **Hope you all will enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

''So let me get this straight,'' Laxus said as he tried to comprehend everything they just told him. ''You rescued some homeless girl in Hargeon and she won't leave you alone anymore.''

Gray sighed, ''Basically, yes.''

''And you found out she was a top-ranked criminal we're supposed to catch so you teamed up with Erza to keep her hidden.'' Laxus continued.

''That's correct.'' Erza said.

He laughed out loud. ''Sound like a love story fitting for a captain to me.''

''It's not!''Gray quickly backfired in denial. He looked over his shoulder, expecting Erza to have his back, but instead she was holding back her laughter.

He turned back to Laxus. ''Please keep it a secret.''

''Who else knows about this?''

''Only Gajeel.'' Erza said.

''And Erza's entire crew.'' Gray added.

''So basically half of the people working on project Fairy Tail?'' Laxus asked. Erza and Gray exchanged worried looks; Laxus was right. ''Why not let her be on the mission as well then already?''

Gray didn't want to answer with every fibre of his being, they had already had their fun with mocking him. He deeply sighed, he had no choice. ''The problem is that people would think we're in a relationship and if rumours would spread about us being together, it could mean the end of the King's trust in us. She's still one of the most wanted criminals in Fiore at the moment.''

Laxus raised an eyebrow. ''So? We've all been bad guys here to a certain degree. I can't see why she can't be a part of us.''

''She first has to prove herself to gain everyone's trust and be acknowledged as a pirate.'' Erza said.

''Then I'll suggest to let her join the mission.''

Gray felt nervous, there was no way he could bring up the fact that Juvia had connections to Bora. Laxus had him cornered. He couldn't tell the truth.

''I'll ask her if she's okay with it.'' Gray said as he already made his way to the door, he was so done with this whole situation. He felt cornered by his own friends and it was beyond unnerving.

''Even though she's here on Erza's ship? Why not let Erza talk to her?''

No answer. The door had already closed behind him before Laxus even finished his sentence.

''Wha-?'' Laxus looked back at Erza and just one glance was enough to make him understand the situation.

''It's a pirate's love story after all.'' He snickered.

* * *

With heavy steps Gray walked back to this room. He hadn't told Laxus about her visits. He just knew it was no use to search Erza's entire ship, when the chance Juvia had switched ships again was bigger. As he opened the door, his suspicions were confirmed.

She had already made herself comfortable on the same place she had been sleeping during the first night in his room. She was wearing the blue dress he had given her the day before and was leafing through a huge encyclopaedia about marine animals.

If she hadn't immediately turned around at his arrival, he could have stared at her for hours. There was just something about her that had him in his grasp. If he to put it in romantic terms, he would describe her as the embodiment of the ocean itself.

He shook his musings off. What was he thinking?

''Erza and I have decided to let you join the mission.'' He had hoped she would have immediately declined, but he had been too naive. ''If you want to, of course.''

''I really want to, mister,'' she said with her eyes glistering with excitement. ''Thank you so much for your trust.''

There was something about the way she formulated her sentences that made him feel like they were supposed to act formal. Like a teacher and student. He shivered. That thought was such a turn-off. As if he didn't feel old enough already.

''I'm slowly starting to think it's no use anymore, telling you to stop addressing me that way..'' he said as he stood up to walk over to the window for some fresh air.

Suddenly he felt a weight being pressed into his back and as he looked down, he saw her arms draped around his waist. Holding him tight.

''Thank you, Gray.'' she softly said as she let her cheek rest on his shoulder. He felt a shiver travel down his spine as if he had been stung.

He was totally thrown off guard by her move. Helplessly he stared at her arms. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't show that hearing her say his name so close to his ear made his heart race. Or that his face was probably flushing in the darkest shades of pink right now.

''You're surprisingly warm for an ice-wizard.''

Sweat started to break out all over his skin. There was just one way out of this without turning around.

''Forgive me.'' he whispered before touching her arm, which was instantly covered in a layer of ice. The ice quickly spread and before she could even understand what was going on, she was frozen in place.

Quickly he slid out of her grip and crawled back. With a gesture of his hand he made the ice immediately sublimate again.

Juvia almost tripped forward as she wasn't leaning against him anymore.

''I'm very sorry for doing that, I just didn't know what to do.''

She fidgeted with the fabric of her dress. ''It's okay, I was too direct, I'm sorry.''

''I guess it just reminds me to much of the people who used to hold me.'' he blurted out before he even realised it.

''What happened to them?''

This really wasn't a topic he wanted to touch, he instantly regretted ever saying that sentence. ''I'd rather not talk about that.''

Yet again they were left in an empty silence.

''Do you think you can help Erza out with planning the infiltration today?'' he carefully said.

Her eyes lit up again. ''Of course!'' she said as she already made her way to the open window.

He was glad to finally see her like this, she must have felt really useless until now. ''Welcome to team Fairy Tail, miss Lockser.'' he said as he took of his hat and made a dramatic bow.

To his surprise she had gained a colour on her pale cheeks and melted back to a puddle of water.

Puzzled, Gray stared at the bizarre scene. ''Are you okay?''

The puddle took the shape of an orb that bounced out of the window.

He let himself fall back on his bed.

He let out a deep sigh. As much as this was a drag, he couldn't help but taking a liking in her. If only she wasn't so hard to read...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello dear readers, thank you all for being so patient, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter :)**

* * *

It had been a week since they had all agreed on letting Cana infiltrate Bora's merchant guild. Today was the big day. Everyone had gathered in the dining room and the tension was almost touchable.

''Can someone please again tell me what we're all here for?'' Natsu broke the silence. The whole group sighed.

''The plan was to let Cana betray Bora so she would be taken to the rest of the people being held captive as merchandise,'' Erza said as contained as she could, ''as soon as they leave to be shipped, we're busting them.''

''Alright! That sounds more like it!'' Natsu yelled as he rubbed his palms together, which practically had the same effect as letting two firestones spark.

''We had Mest teleport back and forth to check on her every two hours and everything is still going according to plan, no need to worry.'' Erza tried to ensure everyone.

''He still hasn't come back yet,'' Leo said in a nervous voice. ''he came back faster last time, right?''

A sea of whispers and mumbles emerged from the crowd.

Erza stepped on a chair to get everyone's attention. ''We're all scared, the safety of one of our members is on the line,'' she said in her well known deep voice, ''but we need to keep believing in her capabilities and prepare ourselves for our own fight against Bora's guild.''

She stepped down and faced Gray. ''This is supposed to be your task too,'' she said to him.

He let his head hang down. ''I know. I'm just really worried. This is my plan and if someone would get hurt it'll be all my fault.''

Juvia just watched the whole scene silently. ''Gray and Cana have always been close childhood friends.'' A woman with white hair quietly said as she held her hand next to her mouth. Juvia recognised her, her name was Mirajane, she had been the one who had guided her around Erza's ship.

Her eyes widened. ''Childhood friends?'' She said as she let the words slowly sink in.

She took a few steps forward until she was standing next to Gray. ''Why are you so worried about her?'' She suddenly said.

He turned to her. 'Keep calm', was what Gray kept thinking, he couldn't lose his confidence here. ''We care about everyone equally here,'' he said as contained as he could.

''Mest could be in danger too, but you're not mentioning your concern for him.'' she immediately fired back.

Gray felt everyone's stares practically stab him everywhere. This was exactly what he had feared by letting her be a part of the mission. She had him cornered.

''What exactly is going on between the two of you?'' Leo let out.

He had to do something, right now. His entire reputation as a young captain was on the line.

''Nothing at all. Just a nosey new recruit who shouldn't talk to her superior like this,'' he said before looking down at her face again. Gray could feel his heart shatter at the look on her face. She was at a complete loss for words.

Nobody knew what to say. It had gone uncomfortably quiet in the room. ''Now if you want to excuse me, I have to talk about the last important things with Captain Scarlet,'' Gray said as he stormed out and slammed the heavy door behind him. Erza stood up and with an awkward smile left the group as well.

* * *

''What were you thinking?!'' Erza let out as soon as they had found a room to talk in.

''This is all for her sake!'' he yelled back.

''Well maybe you should make that clear to her because the way you're acting is too convincing, for both the crew and her.''

''I can't let myself be humiliated in front of both of our crews, how can I still be a convincing leader when I already get talked down by a girl I barely know.''

''I think you're just scared the others will notice there is something going on between the two of you.''

''There is nothing going on between me and Juvia! I've nothing to hi-''

He stopped his rant as soon as he stared into Erza's eyes. There was just no way of continuing his sentence after a look like that. Her glares could literally see through all your lies. He knew it was no use to go on, she knew him too well.

''You go out there and apologize to her, right now,'' Erza said as she pointed toward the door.

With a heavy sigh, he started to walk back, his pace building up at the same speed as his stress.

''I'll apologize to her, save my reputation and prepare everyone for what's next,'' he said repeatedly to himself to stay sane. He slowed down when he realized how much noise was coming from the room he was heading for. What was going on? He started to run.

As soon as he went through the door he knew something was wrong. Everyone had gathered around one of the windows.

''What happened?!'' Gray yelled in panic.

''She- she just left the ship.'' Gajeel hesitatingly said.

He immediately knew Gajeel was talking about Juvia and he could feel the sweat on his back turn cold. ''She WHAT?!''

''She just vanished into the water,'' Lucy said in a trembling voice. ''You don't think she will drown, will she?''

This was bad, really bad. His strategy had backfired in a way he didn't foresee.

Then it hit him. The only way she could be acknowledged and atone for her criminal past was to catch a criminal. His heart skipped a beat. ''She's heading for Bora'' he unconsciously let out.

His biggest fear was for a crewmember to be harmed during this mission but never had he once feared for her today. He just thought keeping her at a distance would be safest, but he was wrong.

''We have to head out, now! Lower all the rescue boats!''

Everyone, including Erza stared at him in awe. ''But Mest isn't back yet!''

''We don't have time to wait for him!''

''We don't know where Cana is!'' Lucy let out.

Gray tried to ignore all the resistance from the crews and desperately looked at Erza. She nodded. ''We need one person to stay here in case Mest returns,'' she said as she looked around, waiting for someone to volunteer. Eventually, Leo took a step forward. ''Thank you,'' Gray said.

He lay a hand on Lucy's shoulder. ''We're bringing Cana back, I promise.''

Gray turned back to the rest of the crew. ''We're leaving, right now!''


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I've been having a little writer's block as well as very busy times but I finally got my Bachelor of Science in Archaeology now so finally some time off to spend on my hobbies I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Be sure to check out my other Fairy Tail stories as well if you want more ^^**

 **Thanks for proofreading mizzyplatinum :)**

* * *

Gray could barely keep his mind sane. A dozen scenarios flashed before his eyes; there was absolutely no way of knowing how this situation would turn out. His thoughts didn't have much time to roam as it was disturbed by a terrifying sound. Suddenly the ship's chaos came to an abrupt standstill and a dark shadow slowly fell over it.

The clouds so dark, they appeared black. Rain drummed down on the ship's deck. But it wasn't the extreme change in weather that drew the crew's attention. Somewhat closer to the shore, a huge wave towered high above the roaring sea. It was gaining height rapidly, high enough to drain the harbour's docks of their water.

''We're too late,'' Gray whispered to himself as he stared at the insane forces of nature in front of him. He could feel his feet practically freeze to the shaking deck. 'Is she truly human?' was the only thing that echoed through his head.

''How do you mean we're too late, Gray?'' Erza stared at him. She had never seen him this mortified. "Just what on earth is going on here?!'' She grabbed his shoulders tight to make him come back to his senses.

Gray couldn't take his eyes off the scene. This was nothing like what Juvia had done all those weeks ago. It was way worse. The sheer magic power that echoed from the wave left him nailed to the deck. Did he really make the right choice by trusting her? He didn't even flinch when Natsu started to yell next to him. ''Guys, there are ships in trouble! We've got to go rescue them!''

''Hold up!'' Gajeel said as he looked through his monocular, ''Those are ships of the Titan Nose guild!''

Everyone looked at him in awe. ''That can't be a coincidence,'' Erza yelled.

''There are boats coming our way!''

Gray snapped out of his trance and grabbed the monocular out of Gajeel's hands and aimed it towards the ships. Small boats were indeed drifting towards them. The speed at which they approached wasn't natural, they were clearly steered by magic power. His eyes widened when he focussed on the nearest boat. ''There are people on them!''

''If they're guild members of Titan Nose, they're heading straight into the dragon's den,'' Natsu said with a confident grin on his face.

''Then what about that wave?!'' Erza panicked, ''it's like the one we encountered but way bigger!''

Gray looked away, knowing he would eventually have to tell everyone.

''I know you guys thought Juvia was just another ex-criminal joining us on my request for this mission, '' everyone turned their head towards him, ''but I haven't been completely honest with you.''

''Just tell us!'' Erza said as she took a step forward.

There was no turning back now.

''Juvia is rumoured to be the strongest water mage of Ishgar,'' he slowly said. ''and she was the one who created the tsunami that almost crushed our ship.''

It had gone awfully quiet, except for the still pouring rain. Everyone looked at him in awe. Even Erza. ''The strongest?!'' she let out.

''I probably shouldn't have left that part out, eh?'' he said to her.

''Then why is she now suddenly attacking the Titan Nose ships instead of staying with the plan?'' Gajeel said.

''She knows Bora personally and is most likely finishing him off by herself right now.''

''No one's able to destroy all those ships by themselves in just one blow,'' Laxus said in tone that revealed he wasn't buying any of this information.

A smirk crossed Gray's face. ''She's a force of nature.''

He barely managed to finish his sentence, as they were startled by the thundering sound of the gigantic wave crashing down on the ships. The force waves traveling through the water made their ship tilt dangerously, bringing everyone down to the floor.

''Is everyone okay?!'' Gray let out as soon as he regained his balance.

''Yeah, we're fine.'' Natsu said as he rubbed his bruised head.

''We could use some help though!'' They suddenly heard someone say from the other side of the ship. Gray would recognise that voice out of a thousand. He ran towards the front of the ship and realised the calling had been from the sea. As he looked down over the railing, he saw the boats they had spotted earlier. One familiar face and many more unknown looked up.

''Cana!''

They brought all the people inside and gave them warm and dry clothes. ''I can't believe she did all that for us.'' Cana said in a trembling voice. ''she saved everyone, even all these people she didn't know.''

''You've done so well,'' Lucy said as she enwrapped her in her arms. ''We're so proud of you.''

''Mest is the only one who got wounded, he was busted by Bora.'' Cana quietly said, ''please get him back, he needs healing badly.''

Gray and Loke exchanged a worried look. ''Shit.''

''Natsu, I need you to steer one of the boats towards Bora's ships.'' Gray ordered, ''Erza, I leave you in charge of the ship's position and care for all the victims.''

She nodded in agreement. ''Please bring them back in one piece.''

''It's my duty as a captain to do so.''

* * *

''Can't you go any faster?!'' Gray screamed over his shoulder.

''I'd like to see you being used as a fossil fuel for once!'' Natsu let out, trying to reach over the noise of both the storm and his own raging fire that was steering the boat forward at high speed.

There was absolutely nothing left of the ships. Driftwood littered the sea as far as the eye could reach. It was hard to see in the still heaving sea. Occasionally they would spot a person holding on to a piece of wood for dear life but they were obviously part of Bora's crew.

Suddenly Gray spotted a familiar piece of clothing.

''There!'' he yelled, ''head to portside!''

Exhausted, they dragged him onto his back. ''Is he okay?'' With a lot of effort, they managed to fish Mest out of the water.

It didn't take long before he coughed up a massive amount of water and opened his eyes. ''I'm sorry captain,'' he managed to bring out, ''I failed my duty.''

''No one failed here today,'' Gray said as he lay his hand on Mest's shoulder. ''Natsu, please hurry him back to our ships, I'll make an ice boat to keep looking for Juvia.''

Natsu didn't ask any questions. He knew Gray had a plan. He nodded and as soon as Gray jumped out onto a boat-shaped iceberg, he quickly headed back.

''Juvia!'' Gray kept yelling over and over again. She must be in terrible shape right now after summoning such a gigantic wave. ''Where are you?!''

He wished she would regain energy quick from the water, but if she was resting on something drifting, that chance was small.

It had gone eerie quiet. The clouds had turned lighter, the rain had stopped and the rumbling sound of nearing thunder was slowly dying out. He no longer had to hold tight to his boat to overcome the waves. ''She's losing magic power,'' Gray whispered to himself. Time was starting to tick.

His eyes flashed from left to right. No signs of life. Had she perhaps merged with the sea?


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter! :D Thank you all so much for the feedback so far! I'm currently in a Gruvia server on discord and the writers there help me a lot to develop and proofread my work, thanks for that guys**

* * *

''Juvia!'' Gray yelled one more time, very well knowing it wasn't any use; she had to be unconscious.

Suddenly he heard some stumbling. He quickly turned his head and noticed a piece of a ship with the mast and a piece of sail still attached to it. Gray could have sworn he had heard someone make noise on it.

Wary, he drifted towards the direction of the wreck pieces. A man lay unconscious. He had dark purple hair, and a tattoo in the same colour crossed his eyebrow. His clothes weren't like any of the other men that had fled from the disastrous place. Luxurious capes were draped around his shoulders. There was no doubt about it; he had to be Bora.

''She got you good,'' Gray said with a proud smirk on his face.

Suddenly the man slowly started to move. He seemed exhausted and barely managed to lift his arm. When he lifted his head, however, Gray knew something was off. Their eyes met, and Bora's were full of revengefulness.

''Fool!'' he yelled as he unleashed a blast of purple fire.

There was no way Gray could cast a shield in time or even dive into the water, he had gone way too close to the enemy. He raised his arms to protect his face and absorb the biggest part of the blast, not knowing how badly it would burn him. He closed his eyes, awaiting the pain.

The scourging heat he had felt from the moment the fire was sent his way suddenly vanished and a loud, hissing sound filled the air. He opened his arms and was astounded to find a tower-high wall of water between him and Bora, raising up from the sea and leaving the fire to mere mist.

''I won't let you hurt him!'' Gray heard someone scream and as he looked over to where it came from, he saw her. Juvia was standing on a piece of wreck, holding on to a piece of a mast to not give in to her weakened legs. She was panting in exhaustion. The dress that had graced her beautiful body this morning, had been ripped to shreds. It eerily reminded him of the day they met. Just the thought of her having had to fight so hard that she pushed herself to such a limit again, filled him with anger.

Her eyes rolled back and she fainted to the piece of wood she was still standing on. Like a towel that had been tossed away, she lay draped around the floating driftwood, her hand touching the water.

Gray couldn't even bring out her name. He couldn't even think straight. It was as if the world had come to a standstill. He could feel his guts twist as guilt consumed his heart. Yet again, someone gave their all for him. Only because he wasn't able to protect himself.

''You filthy bitch!'' Bora yelled, ''I should have killed you in your sleep when I had the chance!''

Gray's eyes widened, ''What the hell did you just say?'' he said in a low voice, brimming with rage.

''She is cursed!'' Bora let out, ''Everywhere we went, it would start to rain, she has never brought anything but bad luck and made everyone around her feel awful,'' his face twisted as if he had smelled something rotten, ''the months we've dated were the worst of my life.''

Gray could feel his stomach turn. She dated this bastard. Just the thought of them together made him feel sick.

''Oh I get it now,'' Bora said with a smirk, ''you have feelings for her, don't you?''

Gray remained silent. He was barely even listening, his boiling anger was hazing his mind.

''She's a waste of time, just leave her here and go back to your ship. You've destroyed my ships, you've got what you wanted.''

He already turned around and cast a path of fire that would allow him to travel back to the shore.

''You would never understand.'' He heard Gray say behind his back.

''Hm?'' Bora looked over his shoulder.

''Nothing anyone could do, could be enough to be worthy of being by her side!'' Gray yelled, ''even if I would dedicate my entire life to her, I still wouldn't deserve her.'' his voice was shaking with anger, ''and you, you think you can just humiliate and hurt her like that!''

''As I said, just give up already, she's just a piece of miserable trash who's destined to be a stray forever.''

''If you think you're gonna escape unharmed, you're pretty damn wrong!'' Gray said and unleashed a beam of ice towards Bora. He dodged just in time, but his fire went out because he lost his focus. This was Gray's chance.

Before Bora could cast another fire spell, Gray summoned dozens of swords behind him. ''Too late, bastard.'' He wasn't sure he was able to unleash this many swords at once, but every fiber of his being knew there was no turning back. It was all or nothing. ''Ice make; Sword Dance!'' Gray yelled, swinging his arms forward to send all the swords flying. His opponent stood no chance. With a scream, Bora was thrown backward, swords of ice cutting his skin everywhere.

Gray cast a path of ice towards where Bora had hit the water. He towered over his damaged body.

''You know, there is a spell that I could use to lock you up in ice forever,'' Gray had to keep himself from laughing at the beyond terrified look on Bora's face, ''but you're simply not worth it.''

He planted his palms on the water surface, which immediately turned solid, and a pillar of ice shot out of the water just below Bora, sending him flying and crashing into another piece of a ship.

Bora swam as fast he could as soon as he reached water again, but it was no use. The soldiers of the Rune Knights had already gathered on the shore. It was over.

Gray looked over to where Juvia had collapsed. To his relief, she had opened her eyes, but still, something was wrong. He quickly swam over to her, only to find her shaking in fear.

''Juvia, it's okay, he can't hurt you anymore,'' Gray said as he held her close to his chest.

She looked to him, her eyes were wide open and she had trouble breathing. ''T-the Knights.'' she managed to bring out.

Then he realised; she was still high on the list of wanted criminals. He turned his back towards the shore to keep her out of sight. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and lay his head down on her shoulder, her skin was still shockingly cold. ''They will never get you, you're a part of us now.''

The clouds that had started to part as soon as she had fainted before, were now drifting even further apart, allowing the sun's rays to pass. She closed her eyes at the brightness. Even now, drained of all energy and magic, she couldn't recall ever feeling so blissful. ''You're so warm,'' she whispered with a smile before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello dear readers! I hope you're all doing well on this first Saturday after the end of the Fairy Tail anime ;-;**_

 _ **Enjoy this new chapter and thanks for all the feedback so far! ^^**_

 _ **Thanks kannawritesoneshots for proofreading! :)**_

* * *

It had been several weeks since the Fairy Tail team had completed their quest of taking down the human trafficking routes. The two ship's crews and their captains decided to stay together for the next job the King had assigned them with. But to reach the destination of their job, they had to travel to another continent, a huge journey was ahead of them.

Gray overlooked the endlessness of the oceans before him. Waves splitting at the front of his ship and flocks of seabirds disturbing the silent skies above him. It had been six days since they left Hargeon and the crews were rowdier than ever. It was at those times that he preferred to be alone, especially since there was one more stop before crossing this sea. A stop he wished to avoid at all costs.

''It will be in sight soon, won't it?'' He heard a voice behind him say.

''Yeah, it will,'' Gray sighed without even turning around. He knew it was Erza.

''I hate to bring the news but we will have to stop by at the village at Galuna island.''

Gray gave her an irritated glare. ''You know I'll never set foot on that island ever again.''

''Of course I know,'' she replied, ''but we simply have no choice.''

He looked back at the sea. ''Do whatever you want, but I'm staying on my ship.''

''You can't run from your past forever, you know?''

''Really? I thought it was working great.'' he sarcastically replied.

''I'm being serious, Gray,'' Erza said, ''sooner or later you'll have to let go of it, avoiding it will only make it worse.''

''Guess I still have to find a way how,'' he said as he turned around and made his way back inside.

* * *

As soon as the ships had entered the harbour and anchored at the dock, the crew members walked right into the open arms of the villagers of Galuna. They were offered food and drinks and everyone had the time of their lives.

Juvia felt anxious in the partying crowd. Everyone had been so kind, and Mirajane made sure she was comfortable all of the time by saying this party was hers too as this was her first mission as an official part of their crew, but still, something was lacking. She walked up to her captain, who obviously had already had some drinks. ''Erza, do know where Gray is?''

Erza turned around on her heels, almost spilling her booze over the edge of the cup. ''He won't join us tonight.''

Her eyes widened. ''What do you mean?''

''This island brings back bad memories for him,'' Erza said as she looked up to the mountain that stood proud in the middle of the island, ''he only agreed on stopping by here if he could stay on the ship.''

''What happened in this place?''

Erza gave her a gentle smile. ''I don't think it's up to me to tell.''

Juvia gave her a puzzled look.

''I'm going back to my ship, do you want to come with me?'' Erza leaned in closer, ''if you sneak off to the other ship, let's say I didn't see a thing.''

The water mage's face instantly lit up.

Erza dragged her towards the harbour by her hand. ''Come on, there's someone that might need you.''

* * *

Juvia quietly walked up to his door, it was odd to be the only other person on his ship even though she could have sworn to have sensed Gajeel somewhere. She took a deep breath and knocked twice.

''Who's there?'' she heard him say from the other side.

''It's Juvia, darling, I brought you some dinner.''

He opened the door. His face was expressionless, dark circles enveloped his eyes and his hair was a total mess. ''Why did you call me 'darling'?''

''Because you're dear to me.'' she blurted out as if it was the most common sentence in history.

''I shouldn't be dear to anybody,'' he mumbled almost inaudible as he turned around.

He ate his meal in silence, as Juvia had made herself comfortable on his bed, reading yet another book about marine myths and beasts. She had come here determined to find out what his relation was to island they anchored at, but his mood and the heavy atmosphere that now seemed to consume the air in the room, were enough signals for her to realise it was something he didn't want to open up about.

''Hey, Juvia?'' he suddenly broke the silence.

''Yes?'' she said as she looked up from her book.

''When we fought the Titan Nose guild,'' he hesitantly asked, ''did you... hear what I said to Bora?''

She was surprised by his sudden turn of subject. ''No, I don't think so, I must have been unconscious.''

''I see,'' he said.

''Why did you want to know?''

He turned back to the window again, ''For no particular reason, I was just wondering.''

She sat up straight. ''What did you say then?''

''That doesn't matter anymore,'' he said as his cheeks obviously had taken on a darker shade, ''just forget about it, okay?''

''But-''

''Forget about it!'' Gray blurted out way louder than intended. Upon seeing her reaction he immediately regretted his words. She looked as if she just had seen water burning. The fear in her eyes made his heart feel like it sunk away in his chest.

''I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..'' he desperately said in an attempt to make it up, ''just leave me alone tonight, would you?''

''O-of course,'' she said as she let her head hang. She turned around and closed the door behind her. ''Goodnight, then.''

He cursed himself as he grabbed his scalp, pulling his hair in frustration. Why did he have to be this way?

* * *

Carefully, Gray knocked on his friend's door. ''Erza?'' he whispered, ''are you still up?''

With a soft crack, the door slowly opened, the redhead standing in the doorpost looked at him with a deadly glare. ''What?''

''I fucked up,'' he said as quickly as he could, to get rid of the words already.

She let out a deep sigh. ''Just come inside already, there must be some half-warm tea left.''

She walked over to a can of tea and filled two cups with it. ''So, what happened?'' she asked.

''I yelled at her.'' he quietly said.

Erza almost dropped the teacups. ''I sent the sweetheart over to you to cheer you up and this is what you do to her?!'' she let out, ''what's wrong with you? I thought you liked her!''

''I do!'' he yelled back ''I don't know why I acted this way either, okay?!''

She took a few steps closer, to an intimidating distance. ''You're gonna go after her and talk it out, right now,'' she said in a dangerously low voice.

''But-'' he tried to save himself out of this situation.

''No buts! Go!'' she scolded him as she pointed him the way to the door.

With a reluctant groan, he turned around and walked out of the room. Where was he supposed to look for her? Her room? The deck? _His room?!_ Suddenly it hit him; _the ocean_. He picked up his pace, up the ship's deck and down to the docks. He averted his gaze to the horizon. There, at the end of the pier, she sat. In the dress he got for her on the second day she stayed with him. Her feet hanging over the pier, her shoes carefully paired up next to her.

He inhaled the silt air deeply. ''Here goes nothing'' he thought by himself as he took the first step towards her.


End file.
